Instagram
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Semua orang penasaran siapa pacarnya Hinata. Dan akhirnya Hinata berjanji akan mengupload foto pacarnya di Instagram. Bagaimana kehebohan teman-temannya saat sebelum foto orang itu sudah di upload dan sesudah foto itu di upload? / Art not mine / My first fic SasuHina


_**Instagram**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

_**Instagram © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romance (maybe)**_

_**My first debut in SasuHina and happy reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Semua orang penasaran siapa pacarnya Hinata. Dan akhirnya Hinata berjanji akan mengupload foto pacarnya di Instagram. Bagaimana kehebohan teman-temannya saat sebelum foto orang itu sudah di upload dan sesudah foto itu di upload?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menghadapi teman-temannya yang penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya pacar Hinata. Semua orang mengira jika pacar Hinata adalah Naruto. Namun hal itu harus segera di coret lantaran Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura seminggu yang lalu.

Opsi lain, Hinata berpacaran dengan Gaara yang langsung di bantah dengan keras oleh Ino lantaran Gaara adalah pacarnya.

Neji? Tidak..tidak. Hinata menyayangi kakak sepupunya itu sebagai saudara dan pastinya kakaknya memilih Tenten untuk menemani hari-harinya.

Jadi, pacar Hinata siapa?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hari minggu aku akan upload fotonya di instagram.."suara merdu Hinata akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta oleh Sakura, Ino dan Tenten lantaran sibuk menerka-nerka siapa pacar Hinata

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Apa nama Ig punyamu, Hinata?!"seru mereka serempak

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau yakin hari minggu ini?"tanya Naruto saat Sakura memberitahukan kabar bahwa Hinata akan membongkar identitas pacarnya di Instagram

"Aku tidak bohong Naruto. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja Ino dan Tenten.."ucap Sakura yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

"Kalau begitu kita harus online di Instagram sepanjang hari minggu ini.."ucap Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh Sakura

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalau Sakura memberitahukan pada Naruto di tanggapi dengan antusias, maka saat Tenten yang memberitahukan apa yang di katakan Hinata tentang mengungkap identitas pacar Hinata pada Neji yang terjadi adalah—

"Siapa laki-laki brengsek yang memcari Hinata? Berani sekali dia berpacaran dengan Hinata tanpa persetujuanku dan paman Hiashi.."

"Err.. Neji. Bukankah harusnya laki-laki beruntung?"koreksi Tenten yang mlah dihadiahi _**deathglare **_oleh Neji

"Pokoknya setelah aku tahu siapa identitas laki-laki itu, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran pertama sebagai 'calon' bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga.."ucap Neji sembari menggemerutukkan tangannya

Tenten hanya bisa _**sweatdrop **_menghadapi Neji yang umat _**brother complex**_-nya jika sudah menyangkut Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hn.."itu reaksi Gaara saat Ino memberitahukan berita yang heboh itu

"Kenapa hanya itu reaksimu.."gerutu Ino yang kesal karena pacarnya ini irit berbicara dan irit ekspresi itu. Dan di tambah lagi dengan mata pandanya yang membuatnya hampir di daulat menjadi ikon baru WWF.

"Memangnya harus bagaimana?"

"Harusnya kau bertanya bagaimana mungkin atau kau bertanya kira-kira siapa pacar Hinata.."jelas Ino dengan nada kesal

Gaara mendengarnya seolah tidak peduli dan berkata "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama.."

Ino mendengarnya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berharap salah dengar ataupun yang ada di hadapannya bukan sang pacar yaitu Gaara.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku!"jerit Ino yang merasa di langkahi oleh pacarnya sendiri karena Ino merupakan orang yang di juluki '_nona yang tahu segalanya_'

Dan dengan santainya Gaara membalas, "Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku.."

Uhuhu.. Ino menangis dalam hati karena memiliki pacar yang ganteng bukan main namun sangat menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke yang mendengarkan celotehan Naruto tentang identitas pacar Hinata yang akan i bongkah hari minggu ini dengan bosan. Beginilah menderitanya punya sahabat yang paling ribut dan tinggal bertetangga. Mana satu sekolah sejak TK lagi.

"Pulang sana.."usir Sasuke yang membuat Naruto cemberut

"Teme! Aku bahkan belum selesai bercerita.."gerutu Naruto yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan

"Kau punya pacar yang siap mendengarkan ocehan tidak berguna milikmu itu, Dobe.."

Naruto baru saja akan melemparkan bantahan jika tidak teringat dia mempunyai janji dengan Sakura. Naruto buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Namun dia kembali lagi ke kamar Sasuke hanya untuk bilang "Urusan kita belum selesai, Teme!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil handphone miliknya untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa mendengarkan cerita Sasuke bagaimana hebohnya Naruto bercerita tentang dirinya yang akan mengungkapkan identitas sang pacar. Padahal orang yang sedang di bicarakan itu tepat berada di depannya Naruto.

"Apa lucu penderitaanku itu, Hime?"tanya Sasuke datar yang membuat Hinata menggeleng pelan, namun senyumannya yang lebih terlihat berusaha menahan tawa itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas

"Tapi aku tidak mengira mereka akan seheboh itu. Aku penasaran bagaimana hebohnya mereka saat tahu siapa orang itu sebenarnya.."

"Dan kuharap hidupku bisa sedikit tenang setelah mereka tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.."

"Mungkin itu hanya tinggal harapan, Sasuke-kun.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini semua orang online di Instagram. Bahkan Neji yang tidak punya akun Ig saja sampai rela buat akun hanya demi mengetahui siapa laki-laki 'brengsek' yang memacari Hinata.

Hinata memilih foto Sasuke yang berada di galeri dan menemukan satu yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun semua orang tahu siapa Sasuke.

Hinata menekan foto itu dan dengan melewati beberapa tahap, akhirnya foto itu terupload juga.

**hinatah upload photo 2 second ago**

semua pihak yang sejak tadi bolak-balik cek akun Ig Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata sudah mengupload fotonya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tunggu— ini bukannya..

"SASUKE?!"ucap Ino dan Sakura serempak meski terpisahkan jarak yang jauh

Sementara Naruto menjatuhkan handphone miliknya begitu saja karena _**shock**_nya. Gaara yang terpaksa ikutan memantau akun Hinata sekarang punya kegiatan baru yang jauh lebih merepotkan yaitu menenangkan Ino yang histeris.

Sementara Tenten kebingungan harus melakukan apa pada Neji yang pingsan gara-gara melihat foto di akun Hinata. Sepertinya Neji tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sepupunya pacaran sama Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**hinatah **candid

Itulah yang tertulis di keterangan foto itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian Sakura yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya segera mengomentar foto itu.

**pinkcutie **OMG!

Ino yang sudah pulih juga dari shock yang melandanya setelah Gaara menerangkan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana hubungan Hinata itu di mulai serta sudah berjalan selama beberapa tahun.

**sexyblondie** Hinata, ur genius .

Naruto yang sudah memunguti handphone miliknya yang tadi sempat jatuh dengan bebas dari tangannya, ikut berkomentar di foto milik Hinata.

**ramenznu** is it TEME ?!

Sasuke yang penasaran dengan kehebohan apa yang di ciptakan sang pacar akhirnya log in ke Instagram dan langsung membeku melihat fotonya dengan jelas sudah di like oleh 27 orang dalam waktu lima menit.

Dan yang paling terpenting, kapan Hinata memfotonya dengan pose ini?

**theartist** ** hinatah **how high is the shutter speed?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Instagram ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uhuk.. fic ini akhirnya jadi juga. Maaf kalau jelek, ini idenya dapat saat lihat pict yang di jadikan cover fic ini.**_

_**Dan jelas pict itu bukan punya Mei karena Mei nggak bisa gambar. Mei ambil dari grup Devil and Angel di facebook dan enggak tahu yang ngeupload itu dapat dari mana. Ada yang bia kasih tahu sumbernya?**_


End file.
